Irwin Daayán
México |estado = activo }} Irwin Daayán es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es principalmente reconocido por contribuir con su voz al personaje de Yugi Muto y su contraparte Yami Yugi (Atem) en el anime, Yu-Gi-Oh!. También es conocido por haber sido la voz de Anakin Skywalker adulto en Star Wars, por haber sido la voz de Sheen Estevez en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio y de GIR en Invasor Zim. Otros papeles conocidos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball, Lyserg Diethel de Shaman King, Kensuke Aida de Neon Genesis Evangelion, T.K. en Digimon 2, Joe Shimamura de Cyborg 009, Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje, Kyūbi en Naruto, Seiya de Pegaso en Saint Seiya: Hades (versión de TV) y su más reciente doblaje es el de Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris de Sunny entre Estrellas. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Anime * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Dende en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT * Kensuke Aida en Neon Génesis Evangelion (1er. doblaje.) * T.K. en Digimon Adventure 02 * Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King * Ryo en Bakugan * Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009 * Takeshi Sendo en Hajime no Ippo * Tōsen Kaname en Bleach * Otaru Mamiya en Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J Again y Saber Marionette J to X * Lief en Deltora Quest * Hayate Gekkō, Kyūbi y Kimimaro en Naruto * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El Anillo Mágico * Shishi Ouin en Ikkitousen * Zero Enna en The Candidate for Goddess * Mugen en Samurai Champloo * Yuji Naruo en Burn Up Excess * Pegaso Seiya, Zeros de Frog, y Raimy de Gusano en Saint Seiya - Hades Santuario (version de TV) * Pegaso Seiya, Fénix Ikki (niño - Ova 20 y 21) y Markino de Skeleton (Ova 15) en Saint Seiya - Hades Infierno (version de TV) * Pegaso Seiya en Saint Seiya - Hades Elíseos (version de TV) * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma 1/2 * Kōga en InuYasha * Andy Johnson en Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 * Kaoru en Mirmo Zibang * Eita / Bari en Zatch Bell * Tsuneo en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Robots In Disguise * Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon * Takeshi Sendou en Espíritu de Lucha * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Samurai/ Ken/ Bill/ (Miembro masculino del CMP) (1era voz)/ Drew (desde la temp. 7)/ Conway / Ash (14 Eps. Temp. 11) en Pokemon * Ryuma en Shinzo * Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Takeda en Kenichi Series animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Clone Wars * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie animada) * Sheen Estevez en Las Aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón: El Niño Genio * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Carver en The Weekenders * Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy * Diego/Dr. Chipotle Jr., Toshiro, Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones: La serie de Disney * Manic The Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Larry en Kablam. * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Camilo arce/ Rocko en Súper sergio * Narracion, Conescualo (un capitulo) en Isla de Mutantes * Queso en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios * Carver Descartes en La Pandilla del Fin de Semana * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Utonio niño (2ª voz), Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Películas Hayden Christensen * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones (2002) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (2005) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (Life as a House) * Stephen Glass en El Precio de la verdad (Shattered Glass) * David Rice en Jumper (2008) Sean Astin * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: el retorno del Rey * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez Topher Grace * Eric Forman en That '70s Show * Tommy Donegal en Mona Lisa Smile * Seth Abrahams en Traffic Tom Felton *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix *Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe Justin Bartha *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido *Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos Otros Papeles * Wesley / Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie 6: La casa beta * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Riding the Bullet (2004) * Jack Lira (Diego Luna) en Milk * Jim en El imperio del sol * Pu-YI (niño) en El Último Emperador * Lash en Súper Escuela de Héroes * Eric Kirby en Jurassic Park III * Filotas en Alejandro Magno (película) * Gavin Strick en Perturbados * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte * Josh Bryantt en The princess Diaries * Jerome en Sabrina en el Paraíso Marino * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) Hot Rod * Alex Browning en Destino final * Frankie Cheeks en Destino final 3 * Taejo Togokhan en Speed Racer * Richard en La Laguna Azul (Redoblaje) * Glen en El hijo de Chucky * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Dominick Pezzulo (Jay Hernandez) en Las Torres Gemelas (2006) * Luke (Jake Abel) en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo * Cabo Bower en Pandorum (2009) Películas Animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Lancelot en Shrek Tercero * Sheen en Jimmy Neutron El Niño Genio: La película * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh!: La Película * Fefe, Gogo, Y Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película * Kevin en Todos contra los Eds Series de TV Brandon Mychal Smith * Nico Harris en Sunny entre Estrellas * Brandon Mychal Smith en Totally New Year 2008 Otros * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en That '70s Show * Gary Thorpe en Las Travesuras de mi Hermana * Dabney hooper en Malcolm el de en medio * Arthur Curry, Adam y Trevor en Smallville * Frank Buffay, Jr. en Friends * Zhane/Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Alfonzo Gomez en El Retador * Profesor Z en El Colegio del Agujero Negro * Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje * T.J. Taylor (2da voz) en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Sam Winchester en Supernatural * Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas Ajenas * Lester Hashey en Band Of Brothers * Nate Archibald en Gossip Girl * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Howard Wolowitz en La teoría del Big Bang * Luke Skywalker/Insertos en Pollo Robot * Mark King en No Culpes al Koala Telenovelas Brasileñas * Fred en Mujeres Apasionadas * Mocamba en Niña Moza * Miguel en Cobras y Lagartos * Juan Manuel en Señora del Destino * Ivan en Alma Gemela * Tiberio en Isaura la Esclava * Sandro en Siete Pecados * Feliz en Dos Caras Videojuegos * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War * Gruts, Elites y Brutes - Halo 3 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México